Innocent Quesitons
by Oni No Yami
Summary: Luffy has an innocent question for Sanji about Zoro. ZoroSanji Shonen Ai, One Shot. I don't own One Piece but I wish I did because then Usopp wouldn't be so ugly...


Innocent Questions

"Sanji! Sanjiiiiiiiii!" Frantic footsteps were heard as the Going Merry's captain, Monkey D. Luffy, ran down the stairs to the kitchen. "San-whoa!" The boy slipped and fell the rest of the way down the stairs.

The blond being summoned winced, praying to any god that would listen that his dinner preparations hadn't been ruined. Everything had been laid out on the table. He knew it had been a bad idea; someone could fall down the stairs and crash into the table as Luffy most likely had just done or Zoro would come snooping around, tasting everything and asking stupid armature questions. Sanji couldn't help but snicker at this. The swordsman had seemed more interested in Sanji's cooking lately and Sanji couldn't help but laugh when he thought about Zoro doing half the things he did.

'Now or never, Sanji, let's see what Luffy has done to my kitchen.' He thought with a sigh, turning around. He was pleasantly surprised that everything on the table was just as he had left it only minutes ago. Luffy had managed to dive under the table at the last second so he wouldn't hit the table. A couple of the chairs had toppled over and one of them had lost a leg but Sanji figured it was nothing that Usopp couldn't fix.

Sanji knelt down next to the captain and sighed. "Yes, Luffy-kun?" The blond asked, wondering what the boy wanted so urgently. Luffy usually wasn't so enthusiastic about food that he would slip down a flight of stairs.

Luffy crawled out from under the table and plopped down in front of Sanji. "I had a question for you, Sanji!" He cried enthusiastically.

"Is that right?" Sanji asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He lowered himself into a sitting position and made it look like he was interested in the question Luffy was about to ask. In truth he was pretty sure what it was and didn't have any interest in the soon-to-be-king's question. "Ask away, Luffy."

Luffy grinned and nodded. "I was wondering... What do you think of Zoro?"

Sanji was definitely taken-aback by this question. He had expected Luffy to ask when dinner was going to be finished. "Zoro? Our Zoro?" Sanji asked, truthfully a bit confused by the boy's question. "Clarify for me, Luffy. What exactly do you mean 'think'?"

Luffy's grin widened. "I'll ask in a different way then, if you don't get it." He took a deep breath as though getting ready to jump into a seven-foot-deep lake. "What I meant was what if Zoro kissed you?"

It took Sanji a moment to register Luffy's question. And even when he registered the question it took another moment for the shock to wash over him. "If... he... WHAT!" The blond blushed, wondering why Luffy would ask such a question. Why would Zoro kiss him, anyway? It was evident that the swordsman hated him. No. Hate was putting it lightly. More like Zoro loathed him. But perhaps that was buttering the bread too thickly... Zoro disliked Sanji between hate and loath. There was really no such thing but to Sanji that's how it was.

"You heard me. What if he kissed you?" Luffy repeated himself anyway, smiling curiously. "What would you do?"

Sanji had to ponder on this a moment before coming up with a slightly embarrassing answer. "Well... I'd kiss him back."

"You would!" Luffy cried, looking as though he had just found Gold Roger's treasure.

"Maybe... Why?" Sanji asked, looking at him suspiciously. He was sure his answer really didn't mean anything, Zoro would never kiss him and Luffy was too nice to blackmail him with the information he now held. So why did Luffy ask the question in the first place?

"No reason. Thank, Sanji!" Luffy grinned even wider now, if possible, as he ran back up the stairs, closing the door behind him.

Sanji blinked, watching as Luffy left. "That was... sudden... And really weird." He groaned as he stood, turning away from the doorway. "Then again, that's typical Luffy for you." He dusted off his pants and was about to go back to cooking when something caught his eyes. Someone was in the doorway.

"Hey, love-cook."

The blond turned sharply to see the swordsman he and Luffy had just been talking about standing in the doorway. He had an almost triumphant smirk on his face as he approached the cook. Sanji noticed there was a slight swagger in his step, like he was proud of something.

"What do you want? Dinner isn't ready ye-." He was cut off as Zoro swiftly shoved him against the wall. The impact forced a squeak from Sanji. "Zoro wha-?" He was cut off once again as Zoro pressed a finger to the cook's lips.

"Hush, angel." Zoro whispered. Sanji's eyes widened.

'Nani!' He thought as Zoro leaned closer, pressing his lips to Sanji's.

It took a moment for Sanji to reply, wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck and passionately kissing back.

Luffy and Usopp stood unnoticed in the doorway, desperately trying to suppress excited giggles.

"Looks like your plan worked, Luffy!" Usopp grinned as they stepped back from the door and closed it, giving the newly formed couple some alone-time.

"Sure did!" Luffy replied, also grinning, before running over to Nami so that he wouldn't be tempted to spy on Sanji and Zoro any more.

Author's Notes: Trust me, guys; this version is so much better than my original copy. A teacher nearly found it, too. XD I was stupid enough to write it on loose-leaf paper. Anyway, when Sanji squeaked from being pushed against the wall that does happen. It's kind of fun to listen to the noises you make when you slam your back against a wall. Anyway, I'd appreciate it if you'd review. If you don't, at least I'll know you were here thanks to the 'hits' section on Fan Fiction now. That's cool; I got over a hundred hits on a story that only had one chapter. 


End file.
